Legends:Luz da Força
|praticantes = *Empatojayos Brand *Shoaneb Culu *Dace Diath *Tott Doneeta *Arca Jeth *Luke Skywalker *Jacen Solo *Nomi Sunrider *Thon *Yaddle *Ben Skywalker |afiliação = Jedi }} '''Luz da Força' foi um imenso poder do lado luminoso da Força usado por Jedi. Quando usado contra um alguém do lado sombrio, luz da Força enfraquece a conexão do usuário do lado sombrio para com a Força. Com a luz da Força, um Jedi poderia ou expurgar ou conter as manifestações do lado escuro ou pontos de nexo, quer em lugares, espíritos, ou pessoas, mesmo vivendo, embora às vezes com efeito prejudicial. Canalizando a Força em explosões fulminates de energia do lado luminoso, a escuridão pode ser diminuída ou destruída permanentemente. Luz da Força poderia também ser usado para cortar o vínculo entre um senhores de batalha Sith e seus seguidores. História Mestra Jedi Yaddle era conhecida por possuir essa capacidade, tendo aprendido enquanto estudava holocrons Jedi como chefe da AssembLeia Bibliotecária. O grande Mestre Jedi Thon utilizou uma aplicação extrema desse poder para limpar todo o mundo de Ambria do lado escuro, isolando a escuridão em um lago.Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Parte 1 thumb|left|[[Legends:Arca Jeth|Arca Jeth dissipa as trevas do sarcófago Freedon Nadd com Luz da Força.]] Para terminar a Batalha de Iziz, o Mestre Arca Jeth de Arkania usou esse poder para repelir a escuridão que assolava o planeta. Jeth foi capaz de purgar as energias do lado sombrio que emanavam do sarcófago de Freedon Nadd, as mesmas energias Rainha Amanoa usou para alimentação de sua magia Sith. Amanoa também pereceu quando a escuridão tinha finalmente sido expulsa dela. Nomi Sunrider era um mestre da luz da Força, usando-a em conjunto com sua meditação de batalha para combater a magia Sith de Aleema Keto e dissolver suas construções ilusórias''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault. Cavaleiro Jedi Empatojayos Brand também exercia esse poder para vincular o espírito desencarnado do Imperador Galáctico Palpatine. Brand usou o Lado luminoso da Força para proteger Anakin Solo de Palpatine, efetivamente prendendo o espírito do Imperador dentro de si mesmo.Empire's End'' thumb|[[Legends:Nomi Sunrider|Nomi Sunrider usa a Luz da Força para combater a magia Sith de Aleema Keto.]] Jacen Solo usou esse poder para derrotar Onimi, Senhor Supremo da Yuuzhan Vong no final da Segunda Guerra Vong, através da realização da Unidade; um estado perfeito de harmonia dentro da força. Através de seu estado de Unidade, a luz produzida por Solo purgou a escuridão do Onimi, matando-o, e acabando com o conflito Yuuzhan Vong uma vez por todas. Durante sua luta com Abeloth na aldeia Fallanassi, Luke Skywalker atraiu a Força tanto quanto possível, à sua pele dando-a um brilho dourado, e foi capaz de repelir Abeloth que o tinha em um abraço mortal. Ben Skywalker usou este poder contra Abeloth durante o Duelo na Fonte do Poder.Apocalypse O Jedi Negro Beldorion observou que três Mestres Jedi de elite, Yoda, Thon e Nomi Sunrider, foram prodigiosamente qualificados na Força, e eram seus exemplos de Leia Organa Solo de Jedi poderosos que poderiam direcionar as energias do lado luminoso pra si.Planet of Twilight Nos bastidores A Luz da Força era um poder da Força desenvolvido pela primeira vez para o Star Wars Roleplaying Game, encontrado no suplemento Power of the Jedi Sourcebook. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Parte 2'' *''Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Parte 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' * * * *''Empire's End'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Vortex'' *''Apocalypse'' Fontes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso